It's All up to You
by InuYashaSecert
Summary: What will happen as the gang has finally taken care of Naraku? And why does it seem like Naraku wasn't the thoughest battle? Find out (Lemons)


Story Title: It's All up to You.

CHAPTER ONE (Naraku wasn't the toughest battle?)

DISCLAIMER: I SOOOO SADLY DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OF OTHER CHARACTERS. I WISH I DID OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE IF I DID... WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT PART (HE HE) REVIEWS PLEASE. 5. FIRST FIC. BE NICE. FLAMES ARE WELCOME SO ARE SUGGESTIONS. THANKS.

Walking along the familiar dirt road that lead to Kead's, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all head back for a good well deserved rest. Even though it was middle of a warm beautiful day, they were returning from the now dead Naraku's castle (that disappeared). Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's back, her head rested on the back of his muscular shoulder. Her raven black hair danced around his back and face as he sped off in the direction of the village. Even though he just fought the toughest battle ever, he had a feeling that up ahead, would be the toughest battle. As Kagome somberly sleeps on Inuyasha, thoughts run through him,

'Damn, why does everything have to be so hard!! We have the jewel shard, Fagot Naraku is dead, and Kikyo is still alive trying to still take Kagome's soul!! Kagome...I wish you really knew how I feel. Feh!!! I'm I getting soft!!! Let's not! But, she is just so, uh! I can't describe her. Man is she fucking beautiful!! Beautiful... more like goddess!!! A fucking sexy goddess!!! Feh, she's just a human moron. And you're a worthless half-breed. She doesn't deserve you. No, she does, because I ..."

They finally reach Kead's hut and stop. Inuyasha shook Kagome to wake her up. Miroku, getting maybe over 1,000 slaps from Sango from the way over, helped her and Shippou off of Kirara. Kead comes running out (well maybe not running, more like slugging out) of her hut to greet the heroes. The group wearily greets the wise women. With that said and done, they all walk in to grab a bite and chat about their victory.

As they eat and as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha talked about their final battle, thoughts race through Kagome's head,

'Oh, what to do what to do!! Do I stay with my friends and Inuyasha or go to school. Well school is out. But, what about my family? I could stay here and visit. Or vise versa. No, this is my family. Shippou is like a son, Miroku and Sango are like brother and sister or cousins, and Inuyasha, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha excludes himself from the chatter for a minute and gets up and gets his 8th bowl of ramen.

'Inuyasha has a nice ass!!!! Oh gods, did I just say that???? But it soooooo... sexy, hot, and, and. wow do I sound like Miroku!! Oh boy, but he is a sexy hanyou!!! I can't believe he thinks he's lousy!!! He is anything but that. He is my Inuyasha. My Inuyasha?? Okay Kagome, too long of a day.' Just then,

"Miroku!!!"

SLAP!!!!!!

"But Sango!!"

"Ya but, my butt. Stop touching it!!! How many times have you touched it? Pervert"

"Today? Or throughout our travels?"

"Um, today!!!"

"Lost count as I was starring at your goddess self."

"Wow Miroku, you sure did end that conversation!"

"I guess I did Shippou!"

"Okay guys I'm tired can we go to bed?"

"Sure Kagome, as long as I get to sleep with Sango."

"NO!!!"

"Ha, and Sango put an end to that conversation!"

"Shut it runt!!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha called me a runt! Again!"

"Inuyasha... SIT!!!"

CRASH!!!

"Baka-Ama!!!"

"Serves you right. And watch your mouth in front of Shippou!!!"

"Feh."

Inuyasha leaves to go sleep in the God Tree, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Keade all settled down to sleep for the night. As the crickets, grasshoppers, and other bugs sing their mating ritual songs in the warm breezy spring air.

So what do u think for chapter 1? Reviews please!!!! At least 2 before I write chapter 2. Later-Katelin It's my birthday on the 27th of October, so wish me a happy birthday aleast if u don't want to write me a a review. They help pepople they help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He he. 5


End file.
